deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killmonger vs Black Manta
Two of the Best Archenemies of popular heroes fight each other. Who will win? Intro Wiz- Hatred. The passionate feeling of dislike towards a person, place or thing. It can ruin friendships, cause wars... Boomstick- And make the most badass villains ever. Wiz- Erik Killmonger, the usurper of Wakanda and archenemy of the Black Panther Boomstick- And Black Manta, the Scourge of the Seven Seas and arch-enemy to Aquaman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz- And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Eric Killmonger Wiz- Wakanda. One of the most mysterious civilizations of the modern world and home of the equally mysterious metal known as vibranium. Boomstick- And the badass hero is known as Black Panther, who is probably an example of one of the few benefits of taking drugs. Wiz- Boomstick, quiet! All this great nation wanted was peace, and for a long time, this advanced culture became so advanced that they made technology that is superior to anything I ever invented. However, one man among them believed that Wakanda was superior to all others and wanted to conquer all other nations to prove it. His name is Erik Killmonger. "I will show the world Wakanda's true face... and they will kneel before us in fear. So swears '''Erik Killmonger"-'''Erik Killmonger Background '' *''Real Name- N'Jakada (changed to Erik Killmonger) *''Height- 6'6' *Weight 225 lbs'' *''Occupation- Tribal Leader, Would be- Conqueror'' *''Usurped the throne of Wakanda once'' *''Archenemy to T'Challa'' Boomstick- Erik? Wait, I thought that people from Wakanda had names like T'Challa, ''' '''Shuri, T'Chaka, Okoye, M'Baku, or Zuri. Why isn't his like that? Wiz- Well, Erik's official name is N'Jakada. When he was a young man, the villain Klaue attacked Wakanda and forced his father, N'Jobu, to help him. When Klaue was defeated, N'Jobu was killed and the young Wakandan was kidnapped by M'Demwe, Klaw's ally. M'Demwe acted like an abusive father and taught him how superior Wakanda was to other countries. However, they couldn't return, as M'Demwe was considered a criminal. Boomstick- This made N'Jakada so mad, he eventually killed the surrogate father. Not that I blame him. If my dad was that abusive and wouldn't let me go to my home country because I was a criminal, I would want to murder him, too! Wiz- Moving to Harlem, New York, N'Jakada changed his name to Erik Killmonger and developed a hatred for the king who banished him, T'Chaka as well as the villain who attacked Wakanda and led to his banishment. He also developed anger towards people in general. Boomstick- After studying at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Killmonger went to T'Challa and told him his story. Feeling bad for the guy, the Black Panther allowed Killmonger to move in and become a leader of his tribe, the N'Jakada tribe. ' Wiz- It was during his time here that he made his move. You see, Killmonger desired to rid Wakanda of what he termed "white colonialist" cultural influences and return it entirely to its ancient ways. After he staged a coup against T'Challa during the king's time as an Avenger, he was killed. '''Boomstick- But that wasn't the end of this guy! Nope, Iron Man villain Mandarin decided to resurrect Killmonger and became a decent ally. ' ''Powers/Abilities'' *Mystically Enhanced Physiology' **Replacement Body'' ***''Superhuman Strength'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Stamina'' ***''Superhuman Durability'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancements'' *''Master Martial Artist'' *''Master Inventor'' *''Political Leader'' *''Multilingual '' *''Highly Influential Connections'' *''Genius Intelligence'' *''Charisma and Manipulation'' *''Diplomatic Immunity'' *''Mystical Eugenics Expertise'' *''Chemical Specialist'' Wiz- Thanks to his new body, he gained physical abilities that could rival T'Challa. He became strong enough to kill an adult bull elephant with his bare hands and could even lift 800 pounds. He could run about the same speed as a panther- 35 miles per hour- and is shown to have great endurance and durability. Boomstick- I'll say. The guy is shown to be equal to T'Challa, who can tank explosions! Speaking of T'Challa, Killmonger once fought the Black Panther for three days in a row! I am betting this guy could win a race around the world. Wiz- Killmonger's abilities increased when he temporarily became king of Wakanda and received the Heart-Shaped Herb. Boomstick- The magic drug that gives you superpowers! Wiz- What did we- Arrgh. Unfortunately, since he wasn't of royal blood, he fell into a coma immediately. Arsenal *''Wakandan Armor'' *''Trained Leopards'' *''Altar of Resurrection'' *''Death Regiments'' *''Vibranium Panther Pendent'' *''Mutant Animal Militia'' *''Conventional firearms and blades'' *''Wrist Bands'' Boomstick- But let's talk about his arsenal. Like any proud villain, he's got swords and guns. But he also has this special Wakadan armor with poisonous spikes on it. Doesn't want to touch that thing! Wiz- And like all Wakadan armor, it is made of Vibranium- the metal that makes up Captain America's shield. He also has wristbands that can shoot lasers, undead soldiers, a vibranium pendant that can bring up a forcefield to protect the user from energy blasts, a militia of mutated animals and trained leopards. Boomstick- I twat I thaw a putty tat. Hehehe. Wiz- Really, Boomstick? Tweety? 'Boomstick- I like her! She is so cute- but at the same time is a monster!' Well, anyway, he has done some pretty impressive things.' '''''Feats *''killed an elephant'' *''dodged bullets'' *''usurped Wakanda'' *''defeated Black Panther, Daredevil, Deadpool'' *''died, but got better... multiple times'' Wiz- He is shown to keep up with the likes of Deadpool, who is fast enough to block bullets. He is also a very dangerous fighter and a ruthless killer. However, his hot-headedness can get him into trouble and could kill him- which it did. Multiple times Boomstick- But, as they say, sometimes even death won't stop you. And it won't ever stop this guy. "I lived my entire life waiting for this moment. I trained, I lied, I killed just to get here. I killed in America, Afghanistan, Iraq... I took life from my brother and sisters right here on this continent! And all this death just so I could kill you!"- ''Erik Killmonger Black Manta Wiz- Atlantis. A legendary city with technology far beyond the imagination of a normal person. '''Boomstick- And home to Aquaman! You know, the guy who can seize control of fish and bend them to his will? Or, as we put it, talks to them?' Wiz- Yes, and the king of Atlantis, as strange as he is, wants there to be lasting peace between land and sea. Unfortunately, one man stood in his way of making this dream a reality. A villain so feared people would do anything not to get in his crosshairs. Boomstick- Let me guess. Patrick Wilson? Wiz- No. Not Ocean Master, though he is another dangerous foe of Aquaman's. I am talking about the villainous pirate known throughout the world as Black Manta. "You want to bring the land and sea together? Do you raise this building to your '''vain ambition'? You're deluded. The world is afraid of you...and it should be. You will never be whole, Arthur Curry. Never. I have come to end the fear. " -Black Manta'' Background *''Real Name- David Hyde'' *''Height- 6'2"'' *''Weight- 205 lbs'' *''Occupation- Pirate, Terrorist, Assassin, Mercenary, Treasure Hunter'' *''Father to Aqualad'' *''The arch-enemy of Aquaman'' Boomstick- I kind of like this guy. The costume is scary, the weapons are cool and he's a pirate! Maybe he and I could go drinking together sometime! Wiz- Well, you probably wouldn't want to. David Hyde was prone to violence at an early age. When he was hired by Dr. Stephen Shin to find an Atlantean and collect his blood, Hyde went to Aquaman's home and attacked. He was so terrifying, he gave Aquaman's father a heart attack! Boomstick- In a fit of rage, Aquaman went and killed Hyde's dad. This began a deadly feud between the pirate and the superhero- a feud so deadly that Aquaman barely walked away unscathed during their fights. Powers/Abilities *''Genius Level Intellect'' *''Brilliant Tactician and Strategist'' *''Enhanced Strength and Endurance'' *''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant'' **''Developed his personalized fighting style effective in both water and land'' *''Skilled Diver'' *''Experienced Treasure Hunter'' *''Expert Assassin'' *''Adept Marksman'' Wiz- Black Manta has multiple skills at his disposals. He is an extremely skilled combatant, able to hold his own against the likes of Aquaman and even Deathstroke! He is also a cunning strategist and an expert leader, which is shown when he seized control of N.E.M.O. Boomstick- Wait, this guy kidnapped Nemo? Looks like Marlin is going to have a tougher time than he did last time finding his son. Wiz- No, not the clownfish, Boomstick. The Nautical Enforcement of Macrocosmic Order is a secret society built around the premises of controlling the world through its largest controlling resource, that being the ocean itself. When they tried to recruit Black Manta, he killed their leader and gained control with relative ease. Boomstick- Damn! If Aquaman is so lame, why does he have so badass of villains? Wiz- I agree, Boomstick. Because one of Black Manta's greatest talents is his control over highly advanced weaponry. An expert engineer, he built himself the Manta suit, a bullet-proof diving suit that can allow him to, according to Deathstroke, "cut through the water like a torpedo." That's 55 knots or sixty-three miles per hour. Additionally, it has a jet pack that has shoulder-mounted missiles. Boomstick- But the suit's most obvious feature is the helmet, which is remarkably big and designed to defend his head from blunt trauma. The large lasers at the front can blast out beams of energies at his enemies. Wiz- Because the beams explode on contact with whatever it hits, I assume that it is firing energized plasma. Plasma is ionized air and makes up things like lightning bolts. While it may seem impossible, there have- Boomstick- Wiz, no one cares. It is only there because all mechanical suits need lasers, am I right? Wiz- Yes. But those aren't the only weapons in his arsenal. Arsenal *''Black Manta Suit'' **''Optic Beams'' from the helmet **''Jet pack'' **''Rocket Launcher'' **''Electric Gauntlets'' *''Twin Daggers'' *''Extended Trident'' *''Harpoon Gun'' Boomstick- He has knives, a trident that he can reduce in size when not using it, and a harpoon gun. But none of that can be compared to his skills. He is tough enough to survive hits from Mazahs, who has similar hits to Shazam. And Shazam can create black holes with his punches! Also, considering that he built most of his tech, he must have had to dodge the beams while building the helmet, which means he could react to about three percent the speed of light! Wiz- He is smart enough to lead N.E.M.O and the Suicide Squad, a group of villains that are used to do the governments bidding. Considering that Harley Quinn is on the team, I say that is an amazing feat. He is also smart enough to nearly cause a war between the US and Atlantis. Feats *''Nearly started a war between Atlantis and US'' *''Became the leader of N.E.M.O'' *''survived multiple explosions'' *''tagged the Flash'' *''defeated Aqualad, Captain Boomerang, Deathstroke'' Boomstick- Not to mention that he is capable of surviving explosions daily. What can take this guy down? Wiz- Boomstick- He is a skilled warrior, but is obsessed with getting revenge on Aquaman- so much that he tried to force his son to kill him. He also prefers to use his technology in combat. However, Black Manta is a guy who would spread fear to even the bravest of men. "Loathsomeness waits and dreams in the deep, and decay spreads over the tottering cities of men"- Black Manta Pre-Battle Wiz- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle Erik Killmonger watched as Klaw opened a panel on a wall next to some torpedoes. Inside the panel was a button, which he pressed. Immediately, the torpedoes were lifted into the air, and crates full of vibranium were revealed. Killmonger smiled, then clicked his tongue. One of the leopards that were with him handed Klaw a briefcase full of diamonds. Accepting it, Klaw smiled at Killmonger. "I hope you have a nice day, Killmonger. After all, this stuff came at a great personal price." "I just gave you fifty billion dollars worth of diamonds, Klaw. Believe me, I just made your day." Klaw nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside. Killmonger turned around and watched as a tall man jumped down from the building and onto the floor of the ship. At first, Killmonger thought it was Black Panther, with his black clothing. However, his helmet was much larger than the King of Wakanda's, and his suit was designed more for water travel than land travel. Klaw ran out of the room, but Killmonger stood his ground. "Who are you?" "They call me Black Manta. Hand me the vibranium and I will let you live!" Killmonger smirked. He clicked his tongue and the two leopards pounced. FIGHT! Red energy beams blasted out of Manta's eyes, and one of the leopards exploded in a fiery blast. The second leopard jumped onto him and forced him to the ground. Manta pulled out a knife and stabbed the wild cat in the neck, killing it. As he stood back up, Killmonger charged and began punching the pirate in the face. Manta kicked him back and drew his trident. Swinging the staff, he attempted to strike the Wakandan, but Killmonger was able to grab the trident and throw him across the room. Killmonger drew his sword and pointed it at Manta. "You think you are worthy to wield vibranium? Only a Wakandan can wield it, and you aren't one of us!" Black Manta got to his feet and spun his trident. Charging, he speared at Killmonger, but Killmonger blocked the attack and slashed at Manta's helmet. WHAM!!! The force of the blow knocked Manta back, but only scratched Manta's helmet. Manta countered by striking Killmonger in the back, then kicking him back a few feet. His eyes began to glow. As Killmonger turned around to face Manta, the helmet blasted red energy beams, sending Killmoger flying towards the crates. As Killmonger attempted to recover, Manta threw his trident at the Wakandan's chest. However, the weapon merely bounced off the man's armor. Manta flew up to the rails and readied a harpoon gun. He fired it at Killmonger, but the Wakandan recovered just in time and caught the spear with his hands, then pulled the pirate off the railing and to the ground. Sheathing his sword, Killmonger pulled out a pair of machine guns and pointed it at Manta. Gritting his teeth, he fired a barrage of gunfire at the villain. However, the bullets simply bounced off Black Manta's armor. As he ran out, Killmonger threw the two guns to the side and pointed his gauntlets at Manta. He began firing multiple energy blasts at the pirate, but Black Manta simply moved behind a rack of weapons to avoid being hit. Killmonger drew his sword and followed Manta. Do you think that you have the advantage simply because you have better weapons than I do?" he asked. "I killed in America, just to gain a chance to enter Wakanda. I died fighting against the white colonist ideas that take over my country. I will kill you, just to gain this vibranium and reconquer my home!" "You have nothing compared to me!" Manta replied. "You fight for supremacy. I fight for revenge. You fight to conque. I fight to kill. You died trying to conquer a small country. I conquered an entire organization dedicated to ruling the seas. I am your superior." Killmonger sneered. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard two weapons being unsheathed, then footsteps sneaking up behind him. He swung his sword, and the pirate barely blocked the attack. Killmonger slashed with his sword, and Manta blocked each attack with amazing skill. The two locked blades and Manta delivered a strong head-butt his helmet. As Killmonger tried to recover, Black Manta released another energy blast, striking the Wakandan in the chest and was sent flying into a set of stairs, denting them. Black Manta smiled, then walked closer to Killmonger. "I am going to show you the same mercy Aquaman showed my father," he snarled, then blasted Killmonger's entire body. He smiled, and turned around and walked away to collect the vibranium. Results KO! Boomstick- Talk about overkill! I don't think Killmonger would be resurrected this time. Wiz- Killmonger had far more endurance that Manta, being able to fight opponents for three hours straight. However, that was pretty much the only advantage he had. Boomstick- Killmonger may be able to lift eight hundred pounds regularly, giving him a clear strength advantage. However, Manta could fight on equal terms with Deathstroke, who could lift a total of two thousand pounds- about two and a half times heavier than Killmonger. Wiz- Killmonger may theoretically be able to survive explosions since he could scale to Black Panther, but so could Manta. And Black Manta was shown to be able to survive explosions far more powerful than anything Black Panther could survive, even in vibranium. Boomstick- Killmonger may be able to dodge heavy machine-gun fire, but Black Manta was able to tag the Flash, who could travel the speed of light. This means Killmonger wouldn't be able to dodge any of Manta's attacks. But these weren't even the important questions. The important question was, "Could Killmonger survive Manta's technology?" Wiz- Right. And the answer to that is no. Even if Killmonger was wearing the Panther's Mantle, he could only survive against Manta for so long. Vibranium has a melting point of 5,475 degrees Fahrenheit. And plasma, when energized, is 45,000 Fahrenheit. That is eight times hotter than vibranium's melting point, which means it could melt through and destroy the armor. Boomstick- Looks like Killmonger couldn't stand the heat! Wiz- The Winner is Black Manta. Next Time on Death Battle Swordfight! Adam Taurus (RWBY) vs Riposte (Miraculous Ladybug) Who will win? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019